A Hostage Situation
by Sookie's Secret Santa
Summary: Sookie is invited to a party by the newest Supe resident near Bon Temps, but is the invitation to more than a simple shindig? Spoilers for books and show. Promo story for the Festive fic exchange.
1. Chapter 1

**Hostage Situation**

They all arrived separately, as requested. They all arrived unarmed, as specified. Sookie clutched the thick card of her invitation anxiously and gazed up at the well-lit plantation house. Other cars were already there, she could see Bill's black Sedan and Pam's sporty hatchback next to Eric's corvette. When she got out of her own vehicle, Jason and Sam's trucks could be spotted next to the house under some trees. There were a couple of cars she didn't recognise, but then – she didn't know who else had been asked to come to this shindig.

All she knew was that the old Blanchard plantation near Ruston had been bought by a Supe and they were inviting important, local Supes to a housewarming party. It didn't explain to Sookie why Jason would be there, in the Supe world he was insignificant compared to a True Shifter like Sam or a 1,000 year old Vampire like Eric. She guessed that she, as the only known Telepath in Louisiana, ranked with the big boys rather than small fry's.

She straightened the skirt of her dress and smoothed her hair before knocking on the door. Sookie thought that they could have put a little more effort into the restoration before inviting folks over. But then she considered that this _was_ a Supe party and maybe it was best to let them get rowdy before any expensive work gets done. Her contemplative look immediately switched to a hundred watt smile as the door opened, but the smile dropped as she saw who answered.

"Quinn! Is this your house?"

"Sure is Babe. Come on inside."

Sookie stepped over the threshold and felt a shiver travel up her spine; it was odd but gone in the blink of an eye.

"I thought you were banned from Area Five?"

"Well, there are ways round those kind of things." Quinn grinned and rubbed his fingers together to explain he was talking about money.

"Oh."

Quinn put a hand on Sookie's lower back and gently pushed her toward a set of French doors. She could hear music and voices coming from the other side and grinned with anticipation as she pushed the doors open. She felt a shove from behind and fell to the floor of the room she was entering, watching in confusion as Quinn quickly stepped in behind her and pulled the doors tightly behind him.

"Now the gangs all here, this party can really get started."

Sookie looked around the room, blinking in confusion. The music and voices she heard were coming from a stereo system in the corner and all of her friends were bound to a selection of furniture. She could smell the burnt flesh of the Vampires as they struggled in their silver chains; the same metal had been used on Sam, Jason and Alcide. The person she was most surprised to see was Godric.

"Didn't you die?"

"Yes." He looked at her blandly. "In the books and the TV show, but since that rooftop scene they haven't been able to let me rest at all."

"Enough chit chat." Quinn said gruffly. "Am I gonna have to tie you up too Babe?"

"What? Why would you want to do that?"

The Were-Tiger grinned. "Well, in many other situations I can think of a lot of reasons."

"You stop that dirty talk Mister! Why on earth have you brought us all here and why do you have to tie us up?"

Sookie stayed calm as Quinn gently sat her in a chair and began binding her hands and feet together.

"Aww Babe, you know how it is. I'm a fucking Rock star in the Supe world, I'm a Were-Tiger and that makes me even more rare than your buddy Sam here but do I get any recognition? No, I get ignored."

"Ignored? By whom, Quinn, we all know you and I most certainly don't ignore you!"

He chuckled and shook his head from side to side. "Not you Babe, not even your Supe pals over here, I'm talking about the writers."

Bill and Eric rolled their eyes as Alcide bit back a laugh.

"Writers? What writers?"

"The fanfiction writers, Sookie. It's clear as day now. Did you know they're having a Secret Santa style story exchange?"

Sookie cleared her throat and nodded. "I heard about that, yeah."

"Yeah. It's Team Neutral. Do you know what that means, Sookie?"

"It means that people can write and ask to read about any characters they want."

"Exactly. Can you guess how many of the 39 writers that are taking part want to write or read about me?"

Her brow furrowed, if Sookie didn't answer it might anger Quinn more. If she did answer it might have the same effect.

"None." It was barely above a whisper but Quinn heard it loud and clear.

"That's right, Babe, none. A big, fat zero." He snarled and pointed to Godric. "A dead bloodsucker has more requests for stories than me and he isn't even in the books!"

Sookie started to panic, Quinn was obviously unhinged. There was no telling what he could do. "It's just some stupid story exchange, Quinn, it doesn't mean anything!"

Quinn grinned at her. "Oh it'll mean something soon. The date for people putting their names in the Secret Santa Hat is getting closer and closer. These writers only have until Sunday 6th November to RSVP to this shindig."

"That's still 2 days, Quinn, who knows what'll happen in 48 hours!"

The Were-Tiger stood up and walked slowly across the room, picking up a black box that looked like the controller for a toy car.

"I know exactly what's going to happen in 48 hours, Sookie, and I'll miss you."

He smiled sadly and tugged at the curtains, pulling them back to reveal a solid wall of C-4 behind them. Sookie started to sweat as she watched him go to the other window in the room and uncovered a similar set up.

"You don't need to do this Quinn, these fanfiction writers don't matter! It's what happens in the book that counts!"

Quinn slumped onto the floor next to the Telepath and gazed at her patronisingly. "Babe, you just don't get it. Fanfiction is my only hope; Charlaine doesn't want me in the books anymore."

"That's not certain, Quinn; maybe she'll change her mind?"

He stood up and smiled at her, stroking her face with his rough hands. "Always the optimist, Babe, but your sunny side up attitude isn't going to fix this."

The Were-Tiger whistled as he played with the controller, sweat started to bead on Sookie's forehead as she struggled with the rope that Quinn had used. She had to do something, anything, to save her friends from being blown to kingdom come. But what?

_A/N: How will they get out of this one? Suggestions are greatly appreciated!_

_Do you know what else is appreciated? Checking out our Secret Santa fic exchange profile to find out how YOU can take part! It's easy – you write a fic and get one in return, everything is explained here: www . fanfiction . net /u/3335966/Sookies_Secret_Santa and it all starts with a simple email saying "Hey, I'd like to take part in this!"_

_We stop taking registrations on Sunday 6__th__ November at 9pm GMT (4pm EST) and currently have 37 writers taking part! Everyone should have the name of the person they will be Secret Santa for by the 13__th__ November, around this time we'll be posting the list of all participants so you guys can have fun guessing who YOUR Secret Santa might be! Your gift fic should be sent to us by the 18__th__ December – giving you around 5 weeks to write a fic with no minimum or maximum word limit and no judging procedure. Gift fics don't even have to be beta'd if you don't usually use one._


	2. Chapter 2

As a special offer - we're willing to let the 42nd writer to throw their name into our Secret Santa hat choose who they will be Secret Santa for! At the moment we have 40 writers taking part - so get your email off to sookies. secret . santa (at) gmail . com (remove spaces) quick so you don't miss out!

Full details on the Festive Fic Exchange here: www . fanfiction . net/u/3335966/Sookies_Secret_Santa


	3. The end

**Hostage Situation – Part 2**

Tijgerin slammed the door of the van closed behind her with her slender brown hand. The scent of magic from her travelling companions made her nose itch but she had no chance of talking Quinn out of this stupidity on her own. The leader of the group stopped at the bottom of the steps that led to the porch and cleared her throat. Tijgerin bowed her head in deference to Hypnoticeyes' authority.

"This has to be quick. We go in, we'll get Sookie and the others and Tij will take care of Quinn. Is everyone clear?"

Tij, Claude, Claudine, Dermot and Amelia nodded. Hypnoticeyes inhaled deeply through her nose and blew the breath out from her lips, centring her calm for the mission ahead. She was proud to be a part of the project with the highest participation in the ffnet fandom, she would _not_ stand back and let Quinn ruin that.

"Let's roll."

Hypnoticeyes clicked her fingers and the Tigress, fairies and witch fell into step behind her. The door was locked, but not for long. Amelia chanted and the locks silently gave way to her spell, the door swinging wide to allow them entry. The leader patted the Witch on the back as they stepped through, if her spell hadn't worked then brute force would have had to be used – and that would announce their presence sooner than intended. Hopefully Quinn would be distracted enough not to notice the scents of their group or the slight noise their footsteps made but a door crashing open would definitely catch his attention.

Sookie spotted the French doors crack open behind Quinn and listened in on the newcomers.

_Thank you Jesus! Hypnoticeyes has come to save us!_

She started fidgeting in the chair until Quinn frowned. "What's up Babe?"

"It's these ropes, Quinn, they chafe somethin' awful. You know me, I won't run and even if I did – who would I run to? You have everyone I'd ever ask for help from in this room."

Quinn took a step toward Sookie but stopped as Claude stepped on a creaky floorboard. He growled deep in his chest and glared at Sookie when he realised what she'd been doing but when he spun around to attack he was met with Tijgerin. She was wearing a short, hot pink satin robe with stilettos to match.

"Tij ... babe, what are you doing here? Not that I'm not happy to see you – especially dressed like that – but this is kind of private."

"I'm here to stop you making a terrible mistake; you're my fluffy Tiger o'love or is that not important to you anymore?"

While Tij was engaging Quinn in the lover's spat, Hypnoticeyes ran over to untie Sookie as the fairies and Amelia took care of the others. To prevent any of the vampires attacking Quinn in revenge for being held, the fairies emitted their strongest scent before dashing out of the house and into the woods before popping back to Hooligans. Sookie watched as Bill, Pam and Godric gave chase and hoped that her cousins and uncle would be safe. Even if, technically, Claudine was just as dead as Godric.

"Sookie."

She turned as Eric launched himself at her, kissing her with abandon before throwing her over his shoulder and running to his car at vampire speed. Hypnoticeyes and Amelia helped Sam and Jason out to the hallway but Hypnoticeyes waved them on while she remained, eavesdropping on the conversation between the two tigers.

"Did you know they eventually got 45 writers and none of them wanted to write for me?"

"I know, grote pik, I know. But you're going to be far too busy to star in their puny fanfictions anyway."

"I am?"

Tij stepped toward Quinn and whispered all the dirty things that Charlaine Harris had offhandedly planned in their possible spin-off novel. Whether she took it to her publisher or not didn't matter, there was a large chance it would be moved to her 'piece of shit' folder along with the alternate book 8 she wrote where Bill became king rather than De Castro. But that night Quinn and Tijgerin would do all those nasty bestial things – and to hell with fanfiction!

_A/N: So there we have it! They were saved by the 41__st__ Writer to throw their name into our Secret Santa hat – **Hypnoticeyes**. We tweeted and pimped a special deal that the 42__nd__ writer, therefore the writer who pushed this into the most participated in project, got to choose who they would write for. Hypnoticeyes just missed it but we wanted to do something nice for the writer who made our numbers equal to the last hugely popular project – The I Write the Songs contest._

_In the end we got an incredible 45 writers throwing their names into our hat, they are all listed on our profile, and Santa's little helpers (i.e. Jan of Arc & Blakes Boogie) are working hard to get everyone's Secret Santa's sorted. All participants should receive an email this weekend letting them know who they'll be writing for!_


	4. Time is running out!

There are FOUR days left to get your Secret Santa gift fic back to us!

When you send your gift fic to sookies(.)secret(.)santa at gmail dot com you should get an email back saying that we got it safely.

If you haven't had an email to confirm we've received your fic – please get in touch with us as soon as possible.

The gift fics will be posted **from** the 18th December 2011 – this is a big job and will take time to get all the stories uploaded and published and that doesn't take a possible flood limit on posting new stories into account! All fics **will** be published before the 24th December.


End file.
